


i don't wanna be your friend (i wanna be your bitch)

by casualmarches



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, chloe is so whipped for rachel it's not even funny anymore, just. straight (not really) up gay, look this is gay, this can either be seen as an established relationship or a first time thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualmarches/pseuds/casualmarches
Summary: Chloe just really likes looking at Rachel, especially when she's high.





	i don't wanna be your friend (i wanna be your bitch)

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to i wanna be your girlfriend by girl in red on repeat while writing this. i've been obsessed with it recently, and it gives me such amberprice vibes. i'm not kidding, just listen to it. and then imagine that's the song chloe was listening to on the train. just _imagine_.
> 
> i fuckin love life is strange man

Chloe takes a long drag. The smoke rises up and fades away.

"You know, you're weird." She says.

Rachel looks amused. "How so?"

"You just.. are."

"Eloquent."

"Thanks."

They're in Chloe's room. It's a risky move, granted, but Mom and David went on some _romantic date_ (even in her high, Chloe still makes a disgusted face) and won't be home until later. She had recently got a good deal from Frank, as well, and decided the only appropriate time and way to use it was now, with the one and only Rachel Amber.

The girl in question is now laying with her back against the wall, eyes closed. She's not asleep, but seems to be, away in her own world. A blunt is in her left hand, balanced carefully, and every once in a while, she brings it up to smoke.

Chloe can't take her eyes off her.

The sun is shining through the window, the soft sunset making oranges and reds dance around the room. The outline of her body is unreal, almost, a radiant glow. Her hair tumbles down her shoulders, and a gentle, faraway smile tugs at her lips.

A word that comes to mind is beautiful. It fits.

She had turned on the stereo a little while ago. A song she can't remember the name of drifts from the speakers.

 _oh, hannah_  
_i wanna feel you close_  
_oh, hannah_  
_come lie with my bones_  
_oh, hannah_  
_don't look away_  
_oh, hannah_  
_just look at me the same_

"Why are you staring at me, Price?" Rachel asks suddenly. Chloe jumps. Normally she would turn red and stutter like the mess she is, but the weed must be making her more confident.

"Can't help it, Amber. I like looking at pretty things."

"I'm pretty, hm?" Her eyes are open now. She looks at Chloe, something unidentifiable reflecting back.

"Uh, duh."

 _i don't wanna be your friend_  
_i wanna kiss your lips_  
_i wanna kiss you until i lose my breath_

"Well, for your information, I think you happen to be better."

The distance between them is little to none. They sit next to each other. Rachel puts her blunt out, and Chloe does the same.

 _oh, hannah, tell me something nice_  
_like flowers and blue skies_  
_oh, hannah, i will follow you home_  
_although my lips are blue and i'm cold_

"No way. You're.. you're like.. a goddess, man." Chloe has no self-control when she's high. Or sober, for that matter. Everything is a bit hazy, so come on, can you blame her when she puts her hand down on her thigh?

Rachel's eyes go dark.

 _the look in your eyes_  
_my hand between your thighs_  
_oh, this can't be real_  
_it's all just a dream_

It happens quickly. Rachel is reaching forward and connecting her lips with Chloe's, and she kisses back just as hard. It lasts a minute, before she's being pushed backwards and then, she's lying on the ground, looking up at Rachel, who's panting.

There's no words needed.

Their lips connect again, hot and passionate and needy, and Chloe groans when Rachel fists her hair. She bucks up, desperate for friction, and Rachel grins, putting her knee in between her legs. It feels - fuck, it feels amazing, and she pushes against it, a fire deep in her gut.

Letting go for a second, Chloe throws her head back, and Rachel takes the opportunity without missing a beat. She sucks at the sensitive skin, making sure to leave marks in her wake. Her hands have somehow found their way under Chloe's shirt, but she is _definitely_ not fucking complaining.

She does lose her breath when they head towards her waistband, though.

Rachel pauses, looking for a yes. Chloe almost laughs, because goddamn, if she said no, she would be a fucking idiot. She nods.

A few seconds of clumsy fumbling and high-pitched laughter later, Rachel slides her hand down past her underwear, and Chloe swears loudly. 

What she's saying isn't even coherent, but it doesn't matter when Rachel is pumping her fingers in and out, slow at first, but more and more, faster. Chloe pushes herself down, wanting it, needing it, _craving_ it. Her clit is so unbelievably sensitive, and she lets out an involuntary gasp when she feels pressure. It isn't long before she cums, harder than she ever has, with Rachel's heavy breath in her ear, murmuring praise.

 _i don't wanna be your friend, i wanna be your bitch_  
_and i wanna touch you, but not like this_


End file.
